


The Aftermath of the Madness

by BorntoShipVictuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorntoShipVictuuri/pseuds/BorntoShipVictuuri
Summary: Set after 'The Welcome to Madness' manga and the performance following on from it.Yuuri and Viktor have something to say about Yuri's 'Welcome to the Madness' performance. And Yuri has a lot to think about.Especially Otabek.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	The Aftermath of the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a random fic I decided to write on impulse, sorry in advance if it seems out of character or rushed. Hope you stay safe and enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) 
> 
> Have a wonderful day ♡♡♡

"Yuri Nikolai Plisetsky, we need to have words," Viktor announced after the exhibition, grabbing him by the wrist. Viktor scolded him so rarely, it took him by surprise.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, immediately defensive. "Just what do you think you're doing, old man? Get off me!"

Viktor paid no heed to his bitter protestations, however, and continued to drag him across the arena, to where Yuuri was stood waiting. "I'll let him do the talking," was all he said, before pushing the fifteen-year old in his direction.

Yuuri folded his arms over his chest. "Yurio, what was that exhibition of yours? That's not what Lillia choreographed for you, is it? She'll be furious. Yakov will be furious, too. You know that. What are you playing at?"

Yuri gritted his teeth. It wasn't his fault that they didn't understand him. "It's called self-expression, Katsudon. It was my idea. It was creative."

Yuuri sighed. "It was creative, I'll grant you that, kid."

Kid? How dare they patronize him this way! He was nearly sixteen, for crying out loud! "I'm not some dumb kid, Katsudon! I'm nearly an adult. I can do what I want."

Viktor turned to him, then. "Lillia, Coach Yakov, Nikolai and Mila would disagree. So do myself and Yuuri."

Why would nobody take him seriously? If they couldn't do that, then screw them, he didn't need them. "Fuck your opinions! I don't care! You know what? This exhibition was me. I had fun."

Yuuri chuckled at this. "Yeah, a bit too much fun by the looks if things. Say, Viktor, didn't Otabek seem to be...enjoying this little performance, too?" Viktor nodded in agreement. That was the last straw for Yuri.

"Don't you dare bring Beka into this!" he hissed, defensive of his friend. "He mixed the song that I ended up choosing. He's a DJ. He's cool. Unlike you guys."

Ignoring the snide comment, Yuuri shook his head. "Of course he did. And what about the choreo? Did he do that too? Did he pick out that costume for you, too? I wouldn't be surprised if he did. At all."

What was he even on about? Why was this even relevant? "What do you mean by that?" Yuri asked, frown, confusion visible on his face.

Yuuri sighed. "He doesn't get it, does he?"

"No, he doesn't," Viktor agreed, backing up his significant other, as usual.

"Get what?" He was genuinely confused and didn't understand what either of them meant. The couple shared a meaningful look, before turning back to him.

Viktor placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "Yurio, Beka likes you," he explained, his voice gentle.

"Of course he likes me, he's my friend!" Yuri insisted. Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him.

"He didn't mean like that. He meant as more than a friend, Yuuri. Beka clearly has feelings for you."

Yuri's heart nearly stopped. Surely not? "What?! No, of course he doesn't. We're just friends, so stop being stupid right now. There's nothing going on between us, and neither of us like each other like that." The tomato-red blush creeping from his neck up to his cheeks suggested otherwise.

Viktor rolled his eyes. "Tell that to everyone in the audience," he pointed out.

"They have the wrong idea then, if they think that anything is going on between us," Yuri snorted, unable to believe that the audience would think that Otabek liked him like that. Perhaps he'd been too obvious in his own feelings for him, though. What if Otabek knew that Yuri had started to like him already? They hadn't even known each other for that long. What was wrong with him? "Bold of you to assume I'm gay," he added, almost as an afterthought.

Yuuri smirked and Viktor laughed out loud. "Are you kidding me? I known you were gay since you were, like, thirteen. Your fashion sense, lack of interest towards any girls, the way you look at Otabek-it's obvious."

Yuri clenched his fist. "The way I look at Otabek? Are you kidding me? Like I said, we're just friends-", he cut himself off as he spotted the young man in question. He was waving across the room at him, so he waved back, moving forward to go and talk, but was stopped by Yuuri's arm.

"Yuri, don't go. We're not finished yet."

He yawned, looking bored. "Hurry up then, Piggy."

Viktor looked appalled. "Don't call him that again. It's rude and disrespectful."

He didn't really care. "So?"

"So, don't do it. End of discussion."

He sighed, shifting from foot to foot. His patience was wearing thin, now. "I wish. Anyway, where are you going with this?"

Yuuri have him a serious look, his dark eyes gleaming with determination. "Your exhibition skate was entirely inappropriate, Yurio."

Oh, so that's what this whole discussion was about, then. He shouldn't have been surprised. "What about it was so bad?"

Yuuri's eyes widened. "What about it?! Are you serious right now? Your costume was skimpy, God knows where you got it from-"

"Barcelona," Yuri cut in, interrupting him. "I got it right here, in Barcelona."

Viktor raised an eyebrow and added himself to the conversation again. "You were shopping, alone, in the city?"

Heat flooded to his pale cheeks. "Not that it's any of your business, old man, but I was with Beka. Now, please can you let me go and talk to him already?"

Viktor shook his head firmly. "No. Certainly not yet, at any rate." He paused. "Did he encourage you to buy that outfit?"

He scratched the back of his neck, looking awkward all of a sudden. "Maybe..."

Yuuri wrapped an arm around his shoulder, his touch not as irritating as Yuri thought it would be. Instead, it was warm, safe. He didn't like that the Katsudon could make him feel that way, like he was at home. He didn't like the vulnerability it gave him. It was weird and scary. He didn't brush him off, though, like he so easily could have done.

"He defintely likes you, Yuri." His voice was quiet and gentle. "I've seen the way he looks at you, as well. He's usually so stoic-but you've broken down his walls. He literally smiles around you. Do you know how rare that is?" Yuri laughed a little then, because it was true, to an extent. 

"I'm not sure that he does like me, but thanks anwyay..."

Yuuri fixed him with a gaze. "You'd be blind not to see it."

Yuri scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"No, no, he's got a point," Viktor added. "And your dance was quite...provocative. What happened there, then?"

Yuri thought about it. "He was DJing at a club in Barcelona, I followed him, got him to play a song for me, I liked the song, created a choreography for it because I wasn't happy with what Lilia had done for me-I wanted to surprise people. Our surprises coincided, though."

Yuuri scowled, confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, you did your pair skate, so I decided to one up you both," he elaborated, smirking. "And I did." Yuuri looked even more confused than before.

"Doing a suggestive dance in which Beka literally bites your glove off, biting your finger, looking at you like that, with that outfit on, when you were dancing in such a sensual way and then 'shooting' you with his fingers at the end...what were you trying to imply?"

Oh. In hindsight, he could see how that looked from somebody else's perspective. "Nothing like that!" Yuri insisted, crossing his arms across his chest. "I promise. Nothing's going on between us."

"Yet," Viktor said.

"I don't see how it's any of your business anyway," he huffed. "You're not my parents."

Yuuri detached his arm from Yuri's shoulder. "We're pretty close to it, though, and I'm sure Nikolai and Yakov can vouch for that."

He shrugged, not caring. Yes, maybe they did look after him and care about him, but so what? Okay, so he'd admittedly grown almost...fond, of the pair of them, despite the mean nicknames. But they still had no right to tell him what to do with his life.

"I know you guys care about me. Thanks for that, I guess. But it was my decision, so I'll be the one facing the consequences of it."

Surprised at his sudden display of maturity, Viktor and Yuuri shared another look between them.

"Well, good luck facing Coach Yakov," Viktor chuckled. The extent of the man's rage was well-known to him.

"Yeah, good luck with everything," Yuuri said. "And good luck with Beka," he whispered into Yuri's ear.

"Thanks, both of you," Yuri mumbled. Yuuri pulled him into a hug. Surprised, he hugged him back. After a few seconds he stepped backwards, and saw Beka waving him over still and smiled to himself. "I've really got to go now, but I'll see you both around, yeah?"

They both nodded and waved him goodbye. Wearing a grin, he headed towards Otabek, who was stood alone in the corner of the room. 

"Yura," Otabek greeted him when he got close enough. "How are you?"

"I'm great. I feel so good after that performance!"

"It really was something, huh?" Otabek chuckled. "You killed it out there!"

He brushed his hair away from his face so he could look at Beka properly and smiled. "Thank you. And you were great at what you did for it, too."

Otabek rewarded him with a smile. "Thanks. I appreciate that. You looked really good out there, by the way. Really in your element, your zone."

Yuri's eyes widened. "Oh, uh, thanks."

Otabek moved closer to him, stepping into his personal space. "Beautiful, too," he whispered, tucking a stray golden hair back from Yuri's face. He let out a gasp, unable to believe his own ears. Had Otabek really just said that to him? If so, did he even mean it?

"Me? Beautiful?"

Otabek nodded. "Of course, Yura. I thought that ever since I met you at Yakov's camp. Besides, anyone can see your natural beauty. They'd be foolish not to."

He raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Really?"

Otabek placed a steady hand on his shoulder. "Yes, really."

Yuri blushed. "So are you," he breathed, his sea-green eyes never once leaving Otabek's dark ones.

In response to this, Beka beamed at him, causing his heart to beat faster in his chest. "I'd really love to get to know you better, Yura," he murmured, and Yuri shivered a little.

"I think I'd like to get to know you better too, Beka." He smiled up at him. "You're really cool and interesting and talented and kind and-"

Suddenly, he was cut off by Beka kissing him. Too shocked to react, he didn't reciprocate it for a few seconds, but when he processed it, he kissed him back. Otabek's lips were soft, his kiss gentle. It send electricity coursing through him. If he thought he'd felt good after that performance, that was nothing compared to how incredible he felt in that moment.

After a few seconds, they both broke apart, a little breathless. Yuri placed his forehead on Otabek's, giggling.

"Would you like to go out with me, on a date?" Otabek asked when they moved away from each other. "Get to know each other, see how things go?"

Yuri nodded, his emerald eyes sparkling brightly, grabbing Otabek's hands and squeezing them excitedly. "I would love nothing more than that, Beka, believe me."

Otabek grinned again. "Perfect."

They both stood staring into each other's eyes, before laughing and moving on. "Where are you going?" Yuri asked as Otabek began to move away from him.

"Tonight has been amazing, but I need to get going," Otabek explained, adjusting the straps on his motorbike helmet; they were outside now, where it was parked. "See you around?"

Yuri nodded. Emboldened by their earlier kiss, Otabek kissed him on the cheek, causing a faint blush to rise across his face.

"Yeah. See you around."

As he stood and waved Otabek goodbye, Yuri slumped against the wall with a sigh. Tonight had been perfect, and nothing was going to ruin it. He spotted Yakov in the distance.

Well, except for that.

_"Yuri!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking your time to read this! I hope you have an amazing day! All feedback appreciated xx 
> 
> ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
